In the United States, hospitals report well over 5 million cases of recognized infectious disease-related illnesses annually. Significantly greater numbers remain undetected, both in the inpatient and community setting, resulting in substantial morbidity and mortality. Critical intervention for infectious disease relies on rapid, sensitive and specific detection of the offending pathogen, and is central to the mission of microbiology laboratories at medical centers. Unfortunately, despite the recognition that outcomes from infectious illnesses are directly associated with time to pathogen recognition, as well as accurate identification of the class and species of microbe, and ability to identify the presence of drug resistance isolates, conventional hospital laboratories often remain encumbered by traditional slow multi-step culture based assays. Other limitations of the conventional laboratory which have become increasingly apparent include: extremely prolonged wait-times for pathogens with long generation time (up to several weeks); requirements for additional testing and wait times for speciation and identification of antimicrobial resistance; diminished test sensitivity for patients who have received antibiotics; and absolute inability to culture certain pathogens in disease states associated with microbial infection.
For more than a decade, molecular testing has been heralded as the diagnostic tool for the new millennium, whose ultimate potential could include forced obsolescence of traditional hospital laboratories. However, despite the fact that significant advances in clinical application of PCR techniques have occurred, the practicing physician still relies principally on standard techniques. A brief discussion of several existing applications of PCR in the hospital-based setting follows.
Generally speaking molecular diagnostics have been championed for identifying organisms that cannot be grown in vitro, or in instances where existing culture techniques are insensitive and/or require prolonged incubation times. PCR-based diagnostics have been successfully developed for a wide variety of microbes. Application to the clinical arena has met with variable success, with only a few assays achieving acceptance and utility.
One of the earliest, and perhaps most widely recognized applications of PCR for clinical practice is in detection of Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Clinical characteristics favoring development of a nonculture-based test for tuberculosis include week to month long delays associated with standard testing, occurrence of drug-resistant isolates and public health imperatives associated with recognition, isolation and treatment. Although frequently used as a diagnostic adjunctive, practical and routine clinical application of PCR remains problematic due to significant inter-laboratory variation in sensitivity, and inadequate specificity for use in low prevalence populations, requiring further development at the technical level. Recent advances in the laboratory suggest that identification of drug resistant isolates by amplification of mutations associated with specific antibiotic resistance (e.g., rpoB gene in rifampin resistant strains) may be forthcoming for clinical use, although widespread application will require extensive clinical validation.
One diagnostic assay, which has gained widespread acceptance, is for C. trachomatis. Conventional detection systems are limiting due to inadequate sensitivity and specificity (direct immunofluorescence or enzyme immunoassay) or the requirement for specialized culture facilities, due to the fastidious characteristics of this microbe. Laboratory development, followed by widespread clinical validation testing in a variety of acute and nonacute care settings have demonstrated excellent sensitivity (90-100%) and specificity (97%) of the PCR assay leading to its commercial development. Proven efficacy of the PCR assay from both genital and urine sampling, have resulted in its application to a variety of clinical setting, most recently including routine screening of patients considered at risk.
While the full potential for PCR diagnostics to provide rapid and critical information to physicians faced with difficult clinical-decisions has yet to be realized, one recently developed assay provides an example of the promise of this evolving technology. Distinguishing life-threatening causes of fever from more benign causes in children is a fundamental clinical dilemma faced by clinicians, particularly when infections of the central nervous system are being considered. Bacterial causes of meningitis can be highly aggressive, but generally cannot be differentiated on a clinical basis from aseptic meningitis, which is a relatively benign condition that can be managed on an outpatient basis. Existing blood culture methods often take several days to turn positive, and are often confounded by poor sensitivity or false-negative findings in patients receiving empiric antimicrobials. Testing and application of a PCR assay for enteroviral meningitis has been found to be highly sensitive. With reporting of results within 1 day, preliminary clinical trials have shown significant reductions in hospital costs, due to decreased duration of hospital stays and reduction in antibiotic therapy. Other viral PCR assays, now routinely available include those for herpes simplex virus, cytomegalovirus, hepatitis and HIV. Each has a demonstrated cost savings role in clinical practice, including detection of otherwise difficult to diagnose infections and newly realized capacity to monitor progression of disease and response to therapy, vital in the management of chronic infectious diseases.
The concept of a universal detection system has been forwarded for identification of bacterial pathogens, and speaks most directly to the possible clinical implications of a broad-based screening tool for clinical use. Exploiting the existence of highly conserved regions of DNA common to all bacterial species in a PCR assay would empower physicians to rapidly identify the presence of bacteremia, which would profoundly impact patient care. Previous empiric decision making could be abandoned in favor of educated practice, allowing appropriate and expeditious decision-making regarding need for antibiotic therapy and hospitalization.
Experimental work using the conserved features of the 16S rRNA common to almost all bacterial species, is an area of active investigation. Hospital test sites have focused on “high yield” clinical settings where expeditious identification of the presence of systemic bacterial infection has immediate high morbidity and mortality consequences. Notable clinical infections have included evaluation of febrile infants at risk for sepsis, detection of bacteremia in febrile neutropenic cancer patients, and examination of critically ill patients in the intensive care unit. While several of these studies have reported promising results (with sensitivity and specificity well over 90%), significant technical difficulties (described below) remain, and have prevented general acceptance of this assay in clinics and hospitals (which remain dependent on standard blood culture methodologies). Even the revolutionary advances of real-time PCR technique, which offers a quantitative more reproducible and technically simpler system, remains encumbered by inherent technical limitations of the PCR assay.
The principle shortcomings of applying PCR assays to the clinical setting include: inability to eliminate background DNA contamination; interference with the PCR amplification by substrates present in the reaction; and limited capacity to provide rapid reliable speciation, antibiotic resistance and subtype identification. Some laboratories have recently made progress in identifying and removing inhibitors; however background contamination remains problematic, and methods directed towards eliminating exogenous sources of DNA report significant diminution in assay sensitivity. Finally, while product identification and detailed characterization has been achieved using sequencing techniques, these approaches are laborious and time-intensive thus detracting from its clinical applicability.
Rapid and definitive microbial identification is desirable for a variety of industrial, medical, environmental, quality, and research reasons. Traditionally, the microbiology laboratory has functioned to identify the etiologic agents of infectious diseases through direct examination and culture of specimens. Since the mid-1980s, researchers have repeatedly demonstrated the practical utility of molecular biology techniques, many of which form the basis of clinical diagnostic assays. Some of these techniques include nucleic acid hybridization analysis, restriction enzyme analysis, genetic sequence analysis, and separation and purification of nucleic acids (See, e.g., J. Sambrook, E. F. Fritsch, and T. Maniatis, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., 1989). These procedures, in general, are time-consuming and tedious. Another option is the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or other amplification procedure that amplifies a specific target DNA sequence based on the flanking primers used. Finally, detection and data analysis convert the hybridization event into an analytical result.
Other not yet fully realized applications of PCR for clinical medicine is the identification of infectious causes of disease previously described as idiopathic (e.g. Bartonella henselae in bacillary angiomatosis, and Tropheryma whippellii as the uncultured bacillus associated with Whipple's disease). Further, recent epidemiological studies which suggest a strong association between Chlamydia pneumonia and coronary artery disease, serve as example of the possible widespread, yet undiscovered links between pathogen and host which may ultimately allow for new insights into pathogenesis and novel life sustaining or saving therapeutics.
For the practicing clinician, PCR technology offers a yet unrealized potential for diagnostic omnipotence in the arena of infectious disease. A universal reliable infectious disease detection system would certainly become a fundamental tool in the evolving diagnostic armamentarium of the 21st century clinician. For front line emergency physicians, or physicians working in disaster settings, a quick universal detection system, would allow for molecular triage and early aggressive targeted therapy. Preliminary clinical studies using species specific probes suggest that implementing rapid testing in acute care setting is feasible. Resources could thus be appropriately applied, and patients with suspected infections could rapidly be risk stratified to the different treatment settings, depending on the pathogen and virulence. Furthermore, links with data management systems, locally regionally and nationally, would allow for effective epidemiological surveillance, with obvious benefits for antibiotic selection and control of disease outbreaks.
For the hospitalists, the ability to speculate and subtype would allow for more precise decision-making regarding antimicrobial agents. Patients who are colonized with highly contagious pathogens could be appropriately isolated on entry into the medical setting without delay. Targeted therapy will diminish development of antibiotic resistance. Furthermore, identification of the genetic basis of antibiotic resistant strains would permit precise pharmacologic intervention. Both physician and patient would benefit with less need for repetitive testing and elimination of wait times for test results.
It is certain that the individual patient will benefit directly from this approach. Patients with unrecognized or difficult to diagnose infections would be identified and treated promptly. There will be reduced need for prolonged inpatient stays, with resultant decreases in introgenic events.
Mass spectrometry provides detailed information about the molecules being analyzed, including high mass accuracy. It is also a process that can be easily automated. Low-resolution MS may be unreliable when used to detect some known agents, if their spectral lines are sufficiently weak or sufficiently close to those from other living organisms in the sample. DNA chips with specific probes can only determine the presence or absence of specifically anticipated organisms. Because there are hundreds of thousands of species of benign bacteria, some very similar in sequence to threat organisms, even arrays with 10,000 probes lack the breadth needed to detect a particular organism.
Antibodies face more severe diversity limitations than arrays. If antibodies are designed against highly conserved targets to increase diversity, the false alarm problem will dominate, again because threat organisms are very similar to benign ones. Antibodies are only capable of detecting known agents in relatively uncluttered environments.
Several groups have reported detection of PCR products using high resolution electrospray ionization-Fourier transform-ion cyclotron resonance mass spectrometry (ESI-FT-ICR MS). Accurate measurement of exact mass combined with knowledge of the number of at least one nucleotide allowed calculation of the total base composition for PCR duplex products of approximately 100 base pairs. (Aaserud et al., J. Am. Soc. Mass Spec., 1996, 7, 1266-1269; Muddiman et al., Anal. Chem., 1997, 69, 1543-1549; Wunschel et al., Anal. Chem., 1998, 70, 1203-1207; Muddiman et al., Rev. Anal. Chem., 1998, 17, 1-68). Electrospray ionization-Fourier transform-ion cyclotron resistance (ESI-FT-ICR) MS may be used to determine the mass of double-stranded, 500 base-pair PCR products via the average molecular mass (Hurst et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spec. 1996, 10, 377-382). Use of matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization-time of flight (MALDI-TOF) mass spectrometry for characterization of PCR products has been described. (Muddiman et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spec., 1999, 13, 1201-1204). However, the degradation of DNAs over about 75 nucleotides observed with MALDI limited the utility of this method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,492 reports a method for retrieval of phylogenetically informative DNA sequences which comprise searching for a highly divergent segment of genomic DNA surrounded by two highly conserved segments, designing the universal primers for PCR amplification of the highly divergent region, amplifying the genomic DNA by PCR technique using universal primers, and then sequencing the gene to determine the identity of the organism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,363 reports methods for screening nucleic acids for polymorphisms by analyzing amplified target nucleic acids using mass spectrometric techniques and to procedures for improving mass resolution and mass accuracy of these methods.
WO 99/14375 reports methods, PCR primers and kits for use in analyzing preselected DNA tandem nucleotide repeat alleles by mass spectrometry.
WO 98/12355 reports methods of determining the mass of a target nucleic acid by mass spectrometric analysis, by cleaving the target nucleic acid to reduce its length, making the target single-stranded and using MS to determine the mass of the single-stranded shortened target. Also reported are methods of preparing a double-stranded target nucleic acid for MS analysis comprising amplification of the target nucleic acid, binding one of the strands to a solid support, releasing the second strand and then releasing the first strand which is then analyzed by MS. Kits for target nucleic acid preparation are also provided.
PCT WO97/33000 reports methods for detecting mutations in a target nucleic acid by nonrandomly fragmenting the target into a set of single-stranded nonrandom length fragments and determining their masses by MS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,798 reports a fast and highly accurate mass spectrometer-based process for detecting the presence of a particular nucleic acid in a biological sample for diagnostic purposes.
WO 98/21066 reports processes for determining the sequence of a particular target nucleic acid by mass spectrometry. Processes for detecting a target nucleic acid present in a biological sample by PCR amplification and mass spectrometry detection are reported, as are methods for detecting a target nucleic acid in a sample by amplifying the target with primers that contain restriction sites and tags, extending and cleaving the amplified nucleic acid, and detecting the presence of extended product, wherein the presence of a DNA fragment of a mass different from wild-type is indicative of a mutation. Methods of sequencing a nucleic acid via mass spectrometry methods are also reported.
WO 97/37041, WO 99/31278 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,835 report methods of sequencing nucleic acids using mass spectrometry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,824, 5,872,003 and 5,691,141 report methods, systems and kits for exonuclease-mediated mass spectrometric sequencing.
Thus, there is a need for a method for bioagent detection and identification which is both specific and rapid, and in which no nucleic acid sequencing is required. The present invention addresses this need.